Flower
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: She always had the Sun and Earth, but she needed water to blossom. one-shot   Team 7   little KakaSaku  COMPLETE


**Title:**Flower  
><strong>Author:<strong>Kumiko-oneechan  
><strong>Summary:<strong>She always had the Sun and Earth, but she needed water to blossom.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>little KakaSaku Team 7  
><strong>Type:<strong>One-shot**  
>Note:<strong>Okay, this is the first time I've written an analogy story, so please go easy. :D This is also my first KakaSaku story, kind of but second Team 7 story. I will be abusing the italics in this story.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own Naruto.

In the beginning…

There's a flower, barely starting to grow, being isolated from the rest of the garden. This young flower meets the Sun and the Grass, and right after she meets them, she begins to rely on them.

To _help_ her. To _protect_ her.

Then one day, a silver-haired gardener passes by the little flower. The silver-haired man stares at the flower, then the Grass, then the Sun with his uncovered eye, and walks away.

The next day, he visit's the garden with a jug of water in one hand, and an orange book in the other. He waters the Grass and flower, then laid down in the Grass and read his orange book under the Sun until the Sun went down.

In the middle…

The flower grew little by little each day, but the gardener began to water the Grass more and read in the Sun longer. That's when the flower realized, she has been relying on the Sun and Grass too much.

Taking _too__much_ water, taking _too__much_sunlight.

As the seasons pass, the flower sees the Grass turning brown while the Sun is shining brighter. The flower tries to save the Grass by giving him her water, but the Grass _always_refuses.

After the Grass turns brown, the silver-haired gardener disappears and the Sun goes farther away, leaving the flower alone, wilting.

One day, a woman passing through the garden sees the lone, wilting flower and decides to take care of this lonely flower. The blonde gardener places the flower in a flower pot and waters her, not noticing the silver-haired gardener, who is watching with regret and sorrow in his miss-matched eyes.

The flower begins to grow stronger and more beautiful each day…but never fully blooms. The flower always wishes for the Grass to be beneath her and the gardener with the miss-matched eyes to be above her, watering her…but she never complains, just _wishes._

When the Sun returns, hovering over her, the flower's pink petals shine a little brighter, but she still hasn't fully bloomed.

In the end…

Years pass and the flower still hasn't fully bloomed, even with the Sun trying all he can and the big-breasted gardener watering her everyday. The blonde gardener really tries all she can, but she also has to take care of the other flowers blooming away from the pink-petaled flower.

Then, one day, the silver-haired man passes by the garden. He stops and turns his head and stares at the flower he left years ago, finally seeing how beautiful and stunning she is.

He realizes, he _regrets_ not being _there__for__her_.

Not watering her and helping her grow into the _beautiful_and _stunning_ flower that she is now. She is standing tall, _without_ his help…but something was still missing. He pours water on her, then leaves.

He shows up the next day, and sees her pink petals are brighter than ever. He gently takes her out of the flower pot and puts her back in the Grass, not seeing the blonde gardener behind him watching him and smiling.

The Grass began to get greener each day after he realized that the flower and the Sun was, and will be always there for him. At the same time, the flower realized the silver-haired man, the Sun and the Grass will always _protect_ and _help_ her so she can finally bloom, even if she didn't want it.

But, for some reason, the flower didn't mind.

**I know it is in the poll but it has been sitting in my computer all alone waiting to be put up on FanFiction. So I decided to post it.**

**If you didn't get it here are the people:**

**Sakura: flower**

**Naruto: Sun**

**Sasuke: Grass/Earth**

**Kakashi: silver-haired gardener (duh)**

**Tsunade: blonde gardener (again, duh)**

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is allowed.**


End file.
